gravity_falls_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Christan
"I don't care how much power you say you have. '' If I push myself far enough I can totally take you down! Kaio-Ken x10!"'' ''-Christan to Adrian before using the Kaio-Ken x10'' Christan, born (Vito) is one of the few decedents of the celestial race of Albeta "Beta". He was sent to Universe 6 earth years before the war that had originally killed off the all of the population. Luckily he was not on the planet during this war. Due to him being trapped in ice when he was a child he lost his natural instincts leading him to becoming Universe 6's strongest warrior. He continuously trains to gain the strength necessary to keep his friends and whats left of his family safe. Appearance Christan's most distinguishing features is his 2 scars on his face. One is on his right eye and another on his left cheek in the shape of a X. He also has multiple other scars on his body from battles. His hair has changed over time. Going from just letting it grow out to having a fohawk. Eventually he settled on his a natural hairstyle halfway through his high school days of two bangs on his left and right side. Be has 3 spikes on his right that stand up the rest of his hair more lays down still retaining a his spikes and his 3 family spikes at end of his hair. At the age of 15 he was very short for his age becoming a running joke until he hit the age of 18 when he started to look more his age. His clothes tend to differ depending on what time frame. When he was a kid he wasn't into a lot of fighting. He at one point wore a loin cloth until Paz, Mason and others demanded he actually wear something. He eventually started wearing sky blue tank top along with some black shorts. But eventually he would don his red Gi, given to him by his ex-girlfriend Paz. It has a black line around the edges down to his waist. He also wears a gold tournament championship belt that he won back when he was a kid along with some spiked wrist bands. He also wears a variety of earrings like double hoops or just diamond ones on his left ear. Along with a grey inner shirt that has one long sleeve on the left side and grey pants. His boots he wore used to be high-tops but eventually he settled with some black and red saiyan boots from his time on Sadala. Personality "With all the power he displayed back on Namek that mut just wouldn't finish the job. He lives by a idiotic falsify that wouldn't let him kill!" —Adrian's take on Christan's mercy in Gravity Falls X: New God At first Christan was very lazy and didn't trust anyone. He mostly slept, ate and would occasionally go on adventures with Paz, Mason and the others. he did have a reason to have these trust issues. Due to being tricked into making a deal with the dream demon Bill Cipher trapping himself along with his sister in Ice until the events of Prehistoric Romance. As time went on threw his childhood his friends started to realize he's not like them. He began to act animalistic and territorial. Threatening anyone that bothered him while slept with burning their hair off. Most of his distrust was directed towards his future wife Paz. Constantly telling her off, dismissing her opinion and calling her Blondie constantly. This was the start to his slow process of starting to get along with his new friends. It just took one trip from Mason to change his entire personality. It let to Christan's first experience using his Albeta abilities. Through a simple kiss no less. This moment led to Mason and Christan in the middle of a love triangle over Paz. In the end Christan more of a caring person vowing to protect his new family no matter what. He's very protective over his friends due his loss of his old family. Well into his teen years he gained a lot of strength making him very confident in his abilities which sometimes causing him to under estimate his foes. (Unlike his brother Nero and Mason) He'd rather go into a fight not knowing anything about the person and just fight blind because he thinks he's invincible. One of his biggest blunders is when he challenged the legendary assassin of Universe 6 Hit to a fight. Before the fight began Caulifla, Kale and Cabba all tried to tell him about Hit's time-skip but he told them "Just let me figure it out on his own." Almost leading to his death. If he didn't have the trump card of the Kaio-ken he would have most certainly died at the hands of the assassin. His time on a planet full of saiyans also added another trait. He began to develop a love for fighting and started to develop saiyan tendencies. As he achieved more and more feats he began to to thing he was the strongest being there is. Especially after taking out a being with near immortality with first ever use of the Spirit Bomb. He enjoys meeting new people and learning about/from them. He enjoys the thrill of battle and pushing others to the point where they reach a level they never knew they could. In the Universe 2 vs. Universe 6 tournament he pushed Ribrianne so far in their battle that she was able to not only increase her power substantially but unlock a new form that was able to combat against him. He along with other Albetas are very quick learners. He can almost learn up to anything from ki attacks like the kamehameha to simple stuff such as dances after seeing it a few times. This is how Christan was able to learn and master a dangerous technique like the kaio-ken. Until he found out about the God of Destruction Pepper. At this point he believes no one is stronger than him so when he was told a little girl was more powerful than him he quickly scoffed at her status as a Destroyer God. And he wasn't shy about telling her exactly what he thought of how much stronger he was than her. His confidence was quickly shattered when she took knocked him unconscious with a single punch to the gut. He was truly humbled bringing his confidence back down to before beat Xer. After attaining the Full Power Divine Beta Form he developed a respect for Pepper even though she utterly annihilated him in their first fight. He now seeks to not be strong for his own sake but to protect his friends any new threats that could be a threat like Pepper. Christan's most difficult relationship is with the last part of his true Albeta race. His little brother Nero. He was always curious about his Albeta mother and father but since they were dead he quickly lost interest in meeting them. Since Christan is older than him and seems to be stronger he is the true heir to the Albeta throne. Creating a rivalry that is usually displayed by Nero with his constant boasting about how he was true fighter that was always praised by his people as the strongest of all Albetas. As brothers they naturally are going to be at odds with one another but nowadays they are usually seen sparring with each other. Christan does always get on his brother for utter brutality against all his foes. Mostly because he killed people that couldn't even defend themselves. Relationships Paz Christan considers her the most trust worthy person that he can tell anything. Being his first link she and him have very strong connection. They might argue over Christan about his multiple wives but they still love each other regardless. Her being inspiring to get stronger and her inspiring him that everyone deserves a second chance. Mason Mason and Christan are generally best friends with a rivalry of love but as well strength. Mason lived his entire life to prove that he can beat Christan to himself. Seeking power by any means necessary. But despite getting on each other's nerves, contrasting personalities, and frequent fights they're still friends. Nero Being the little brother he didn't really get along with Christan. Mostly wanted to kill him so he'd be the rightful King of the Albetas. It took years of constant battles and even losing his brother he realized the truth about his brother. Not only does he love his little brother but he always believed that he was the true king. They are rivals for now but forever brothers. If there's one thing he will always hate when Christan says "Jackpot" in serious situations. Jezebel As his self proclaimed number one bride she is normally pretty laid back. Allowing almost anything to happen in the house from party's to training. Even the other wives of Christan. She is only serious when it comes to money. If there is no money then she will turn into her demon form and demand Christan and others to get a job so they don't lose the house. But aside from that she's still a one of his loved ones. Marty Once the the most dangerous enemy that he ever faced to the guy he would be happy to fight along side. Marty is another rival to Christan and the others. Even though he's stopped trying to keep up with the Betas he still trains with Christan and Chase to not get left to far behind. Kale Originally not trusting him, even to go so far as to leave him to be caught by Sadala police force. But eventually warmed up to him after he protected her from a massive blast that he knew he couldn't take. After that she began to treat him as her friend. Even Caulifla thought it was weird how they acted around each other. She quickly started to be a bit more confident around him and she began to like being around him even going all the way with him. Caulifla At first she didn't even notice him. Barley saw him as another guy under her. Only after Kale got her to get to know him. Thy began to spar ever so often becoming more and more acquainted with each other. Developing a sort of respect for each other that changed into affection to Caulifla didn't understand until after his death that she actually loved him. Now she likes to tease him and mess with him until he's willing to go all out on her in real fight, that she plans on winning. Cabba The only guy friend he had on Sadala that got him into the Saiyan military and trained him in the Elite Saiyan guard. They are rivals through and through and they always fight to get better. Christan got him to stop trying to be like Vegeta and try to be yourself in a fight. Even pushing him to the state of Super Saiyan 3 for a moment. Pepper As she is one of her training partners they are always at odds with one another. Her being a destroyer god always looming over him he tends to be jokey and kind to her. This confuses her, she usually is feared by all, especially "royals." Vados She enjoys the company of a mortal that always entertains her. His sudden power increases along with his brother Nero is always a joy to watch. Almost like they are performing for her. His unusual abilities intrigue her and she appreciates the help in training Pepper every now and then Hit There first encounter left him speechless. For someone else not only to overpower his time-skip but to also copy his fighting style almost perfectly. He is not the biggest fan of Christan due to his arrogance but he does respect his ability as a fighter. = Techniques Physical and Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability Superhuman Senses Albeta Power Healing Mimicry Physical Based Techniques Wolf Fang Fist Neo Wolf Fang Fist Strong-Style Combo Kaioken Assault Savage Strike Gentle Fist Chi Blocking Critical Point Striking Phenomenal Blitz Pele Kick Gallus Kick Energy Based Attacks Hell Flash -Burning Hell Flash -Super Hell Flash -True Hell Flash -Two-Handed Hell Flash -Black Flames Hell Flash Kamehameha -Burst Kamehameha -Super Kamehameha -Volcanic Kamehameha -Final Kamehameha Other Abilities Flight Ki Sensing Repulsive and Attractive Forces Heightened Senses God Ki Sensing Power Up Teleportation Sharingan (mangekyou) Instant Transmission (temporary) Transformation and Power Ups Kaioken Supreme Kaioken Crimson Form (First Gem Stage) Diamond Blue Form (Second Gem Stage) Susanoo Pure Beta -Pure Beta Blue Pure Beta Blue II -Pure Beta Blue II Kaioken x20 -Full Power Pure Beta Blue II Pure Beta Blue III Pure Beta Blue IV Divine Beta -Full Power Divine Beta Super Saiyan (temporary) Super Saiyan 2 (temporary)